


I charge you disturb not my slumbering fair

by Samsonet



Series: Thou green-crested lapwing, thy screaming forbear, [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fae Opal, Fae being Fae, Gen, SWSH Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: Bede doesn’t know the rules about dealing with fae. It’s too bad this one has her eye on him.HERE BE MAJOR SPOILERS.
Relationships: Gym Leader Opal & Rival Bede
Series: Thou green-crested lapwing, thy screaming forbear, [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553794
Comments: 22
Kudos: 301





	I charge you disturb not my slumbering fair

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Robert Burns’ “Afton Water”

_Rule One: Do not step into a fairy circle._

Ballonea is a city surrounded by a circle of mushrooms. It is fortunate for the gym challengers that they are allowed to leave, none the wiser, after their challenges are over.

Opal does not intend to let this boy go so easily.

“Girls,” she says, prodding Bede forward with her umbrella. “Meet your future gym leader. Give them your name, boy.”

“I am Bede. I am the trainer chosen by — I _was_ the trainer chosen by Chairman Rose.”

The gym trainers look upon them with curiosity and surprise. If any of them think Bede unfit, however, they do not voice the thought. Instead, Annette goes to the back of the gym and brings back a fairy uniform.

“I will set up your room as soon as possible,” she says.

“My — my room?” Bede’s lovely pink eyes widen. “Ms. Opal? How long is this challenge supposed to last?”

“That will depend on you, my dear,” she tells him. “Whatever the case, you can’t leave right now.”

*

_ Rule Two: Do not eat what they give you. _

When the mealtime comes, the trainers bring trays into the back rooms. Then they leave, silently, as Opal and Bede sit down to eat.

“Try the honey crumpets,” she says, waving her hand over them, sending out some magic. It’s always amusing, to use her talents in front of mortals, but in this case, she wants to see if he can develop the Sight.

His brow furrows as he stares at the crumpets. “I don’t like honey.”

“You will,” she promises.

She hasn’t given him a chance to eat since she stole him away from the city of cold iron. (Oh, how she hates that city — but it was worth it, for this beautiful pink child.)

“Just try it, young man. You’ve got to be hungry.”

Bede’s eyes meet hers.

He eats.

*

_ Rule Three: Do not believe what they tell you. _

Bede has stopped wearing the purple coat, but he still insists on the watch.

It’s a start.

“I am very proud of you, you know,” she tells him. He’s playing with his Hatterene, tossing a ball and smiling at her when she retrieves it.

“I am exceptionally talented,” he says.

“That you are. That you are. Chairman Rose was a fool to not recognize your talent and efforts.”

Bede doesn’t respond to that. He throws the ball, retrieves it from Hatterene, and throws it again. The lights of Ballonea make him look like an angel.

Opal’s old, withered heart is still capable of feeling love. Bede is proving it.

Still, the picture could be made a little better.

“Why do you wear that watch? It looks much too big for you.”

Hatterene is holding out the ball. Bede doesn’t seem to notice. “It was my mother’s. My birth mother’s.”

Did his birth mother know about the cold iron so stylishly adorning his wrist now? She couldn’t have, Opal reasons. She wants it gone as soon as possible.

“You should lock it away for now,” she tells him. “Considering the training we will be doing, you might damage it.”

“That’s a good idea, Ms. Opal,” he says.

*

_ Rule Four: Do not say “thank you” or “I’m sorry.” _

He meets her outside, in the twilight.

“Ms. Opal?”

“Yes, dear child of mine?”

“I just wanted to say… thank you for taking me in. I know you didn’t have to. I know I was… difficult. Having you as a gra — as a granny — is…”

He falls silent.

The woods are so enchanting at this time of night.

“Ah, Bede. It warms my heart to see how you’ve grown. Such depth! Such skill.”

He hums, basking in the praise.

“But don’t call me old.”

“R-right. I’m sorry.”

_“Thank you” and “I’m sorry” imply you are in their debt. A Fae will always come to collect._

“I’ll accept that.” She reaches out, puts an arm around his shoulders, and pulls him close. “Be a worthy successor for the gym, now, will you?”

“Of course.”

His eyes are shining.

*

_ Rule Five: Do not give them your name. _

“You trainer cards list you as ‘Bede de Galar,’” she says, pouring him another cup of tea. “Do you have a middle name?”

Bede is silent. His gaze is focused on the tray of honey sweets between them. Opal pushes it toward him, and he takes one.

“It’s a meaningless name,” he says, nibbling on the treat.

“It would be meaningful to me. It would be meaningful because it’s _yours_, my dear.”

His eyes glitter, a trained response to her magic. She goes in for the kill.

“May I have your name?”

He licks the honey off his fingers. “M’ middle name is Auden.”

“Well, Bede Auden de Galar.” She urges the magic toward him, watching the enchantment settle in his eyes. “I do believe you’re mine.”


End file.
